That starry night
by Alome Fenwinkle
Summary: I have no idea what I was writing. It just sorta happened. Sorry if it sucks! Just some fluff and ooc-ness


**Okay so I was bored and with the new ep coming out I decided to write this. There really is no plot what-so-ever... I just sort of wrote it. Oh, and a little side note, I know Prince Gumball's name is Bubba, but I made Marshal Lee give him he nickname 'Bubbi' because it seemed cuter and more playful. **

**Nothing truly perverted, just some fluff and Ooc-ness... enjoy.**

* * *

Marshal Lee yawned, propping his chin on his hands as he watched Fiona and Prince Gumball mess around with Cake. They were all giggling and laughing in the shinning sun, while the Vampire King had to stay in the shelter of the shade. He glowered at them and continued to float by himself, not finding any of it amusing.

Finally, G.B. noticed and came over, taking a break from his play. "What is the matter Marshal?" The way he spoke was formal, even though they had known each other for years. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Who, me? Oh, don't worry about it, I'm fine being alone and not being able to hang with my friends. I'm _super_ chill bro." Marshal Lee snapped back without a chance to restrain himself. He frowned and noticed his pink friend mimic his expression as well. "I think I'm just gonna head home. You guys have fun in the sun." As he went to leave a hand gently grabbed his wrist. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Can you at least stay for a few more minutes? Fionna likes it when we are all together. At least stay for her." Gumball gave a small smile to his friend, his fingers tightening slightly. "Please Marshal?"

The vampire bit his lip, feeling his sharp teeth cut into his skin. "Fine," he mumbled.

"You are tops Marshal Lee," Gumball whispered before going back to Fionna. "Let us go inside for now, it is too hot to stay out. Drinks and food on me!" He announced, picking up Cake and holding her above his head.

"I'm up for that," Fionna said happily. She brushed off her skirt and headed for the tree house, Cake following soon after. "Come on boys!"

"Coming!" Gumball stopped next to Marshal Lee, nudging his side as he hovered momentarily. "Now we can all hang together." He smiled and suddenly the vampire turned away, his cheeks stained with pink. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is flushing."

"S-Shutup, I just drank too much blood and now it's going to my head." Marshal bit out, hurrying into the tree house. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets, muttering under his breath. Gumball shrugged and went in, feeling relief to be out of the sun.

* * *

"Alright, thanks guys for coming over. I had a blast. See ya' later!" Fionna waved from the doorway. It was getting close to midnight as both the Vampire King and Prince headed home. Cake was somewhere passed out from eating too much catnip, her energy spent.

"Goodbye!" Gumball waved as well. Marshal Lee just gave a head flick and a rock & roll hand gesture. Fionna smiled and closed the door, leaving the two boys alone. They walked a ways before they started talking again, their voices soft as if speaking loud would disturb the stars.

"Are you glad you got to hang out with us more?" Gumball finally said, his hands folded behind his back. "I know I am."

"It kept me occupied," Marshal joked. He flicked his black hair from his eyes, noticing his friend was staring intently. "What?"

"You like Fionna, correct?" His pink skin seemed even pinker around his cheeks, his lips suddenly wet from running his tongue along them. "I see how you guys interact with each other." His blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"What're you talking about? Fionna and me are just friends. She's a kid anyways." Marshal leaned forward and he glided along, crossing his arms. "Why? Do you think she likes me?" His eyes could barely leave the Prince's face, his attention drawn to those lips.

"I am unsure, but you two are very close. I just thought…" Gumball trailed off, his mouth pinched tight.

"Do _you_ like her?" Marshal gauged his reaction, watching as he merely stopped walking, with his face blank. "Gumball?"

"I-I do not like her in _that_ sense. She is a great hero, but she is not for me." He dropped his gaze to the grass, watching as it swayed in the slight breeze.

"Well," the vampire moved in closer, "is there _anyone_ you like?" They were close enough to feel each other's heat, if Marshal had any heat. "You can tell me Bubbi, just say it."

"I-" Gumball became flustered at his old nickname, his cheeks blazing.

"Is it Cinnamon bun? Dude, she's, like, half-baked. Or is it Ice Queen? You've gotta be messed up if it is her." Marshal smiled playfully, loving how his friend squirmed under the pressure. "Come on _Bubbi_," he murmured.

"I-I must be getting back to the Kingdom, L.M. is probably worried about me. I shall see you around Marshal Lee. Goodnight." Gumball bowed stiffly, walking around the vampire to continue on his way. As soon as he thought he was out of the zone, hands cupped his sides, lifting him off the ground. He let out a squeal, writhing to get back down to the ground. "Marshal Lee! Put me down this instant!" He shouted frantically.

"Tell me what's wrong and I might." Marshal whispered in his ear, his breath making the Prince shudder. "We're friends. Friends tell friends everything!" He went higher, earning another cry from his hostage. "Tell me!" He chanted, going up until he thought they could touch the stars if they wanted. They could see all of Aaa, from the Candy Kingdom to Fionna's home.

"M-Marshal Lee! I must go home now!" Gumball resorted to kicking and flailing, hoping to land a blow and be released. Marshal just snickered, gripping him tighter and flipping upside down. "This is not funny anymore! I demand you put me down this instant or I will be forced to use my royal authority on you!" His hands scrambled to pull the vampire's strong fingers from his hips, but he was much stronger.

"Bubbi, just calm down, I'll put you down in a sec. I just wanted you to see something." Marshal pointed up into the night sky. "See the milky colors flowing around the sky. I wanted to show you this since you're always cooped up inside with work. I thought maybe it would cheer you up."

"That is a galaxy Marshal Lee, I have seen many before." The Prince finally gave up, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "What is the point of this?"

"I just wanted to do something together with you. Something we could share just between us." The vampire sighed, lowering himself to the ground, much to Gumball's pleasure. "But obviously you aren't interested right now." He flipped right side up, wondering if he took it too far.

"You did not have to be so forceful…" Gumball whispered. "Otherwise I… quite enjoyed it." Marshal flushed, his skin tingling with a new sensation. He clenched his jaw, trying to calm his nerves as they finally touched down in the grass. "What is wrong now?" Gumball noticed his behavior.

"N-Nothing," the vampire said quickly. He covered his face, trying not to look at his friend. "You should probably head back now. Sorry for dragging you out here." He waved but his sleeve was caught. "Yeah?" His voice was raw in his throat.

"Thank you, that is, for wanting to share something with me." Gumball smiled sweetly, his whole aura soft and comforting. "It means a lot coming from you."

Marshal flushed even deeper, his hands shaking as he grabbed the Prince's shoulders. In the moonlight Gumball seemed to be illuminated with a soft light, washing over his features like a wave. His lips were a perfect curve, always tantalizing and inviting. The King always wanted to taste him, to see what flavors were hidden on those soft petals. But he knew it was forbidden.

Until now.

He leaned in, their lips barely meeting. Marshal pulled away, knowing what he had down was wrong. Yet, there was a sweet lingering on his lips as he backed away. Gumball covered his own mouth, his cheeks bright red. Both boys looked at each other, wondering what would be done next.

"Marshal…"

"I-I'll leave you alone now… Sorry." Marshal tried stopping the tears from coming, but they stung blatantly in his eyes. "I was mistaken," he muttered. Arms enclosed around his neck, anchoring him down to the ground. Lips, softly sweet, pressed gently against his, opening slightly as if inviting him. "B-Bubbi?"

"I had never said I did not like it," he whispered nervously. They were close, Gumball's arm still clasped around Marshal's neck possessively. The vampire moved his own arms to wrap them around the Prince's slim waist, just barely raising him off the ground. "I had always though you like Fionna."

"Well I don't," Marshal sighed somewhat contently. "What do we do now?" Gumball bit his lip in thought, almost making the King pounce on him right there.

"I suppose we could, possible, if you wanted, we could-" he rambled on, his eyes barely meeting Marshal's.

"Get on with it Bubbi!" He laughed, holding the smaller boy tighter against him. He loved the intoxicating smell that always seemed to surround the Prince.

"If you want we can go to my room!" The Prince shouted out, forcing himself to finally say the words that had been on his mind for a while. "I-I mean if you want to, that is…"

Marshal kissed him, his tongue dancing restlessly with the Prince's. This earned a small groan from Gumball who was barely holding onto the vampire, his mind filling with lust. His fingers tangled themselves in the familiar plaid shirt of his friend, his legs shaking uncontrollably. They broke apart, gasping for air as a small string of spit still connected them.

Marshal Lee smiled down at his new found love, licking his lips tantalizingly. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Prince Gumball rubbed his eyes, finding sunlight warming his tender skin. He tried to sit up, finding a shooting, throbbing pain run through his lower back. He looked around, finding he was alone. Marshal Lee's things had been collected and he was gone.

He sighed, moving to slip out of bed when his hand landed on a small piece of paper. It was torn around the edges and looked like it had been crammed into someone's pocket for a while. On the back was some lyrics written in a hurry, in fear of losing them, the lines too blurred to read. The lyrics on the front were freshly written, its handwriting familiar. The Prince flushed as he read, holding the scrap of paper against his chest tightly, as if it would bring his lover back.

_Bubbi,_

_ Sorry I had to leave so early. _

_The sun wouldn't let me stay no matter how much I begged. _

_I ran into the night, watching the sky._

_I found our galaxy among the others, but none were as beautiful. _

_Your taste still lingers on my lips, but I'll be thirsty for more. _

_Wait for me, if you can. _

_Leave the door open, just wait for me. _

_I promise I'll be back, when the sun let's me go,_

_And our galaxy comes into view. _

_Yours truly,_

_Marsh~_

* * *

**Welp that's all I got for now. I know it sucked but still**

**Kisses and Unicorns!~**


End file.
